lo que ahi dentro de ti
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: otro ONE Shoot de AAML ... pues han pasado muchas cosas que orillaron a Misty a desaparecer, su hija, un extraño maestro etc ... R&R!


the love history of Misty never have end

Era un día bastante tormentoso. Llovía a cantaros una chica bastante hermosa corría para no empaparse con la monstruosa lluvia que caía, la joven era pelirroja alta, delgada, era una chica fuera de lo común, pero lo que mas impactaba de ella eran sus hermosos y encantadores ojos verdemar, tan solo con verla a los ojos podía quedar encantado cualquiera, … aunque asía tiempo que sus ojos habían perdido el hermoso brillo, se notaba en su mirada una nostalgia, acababa de llegar a esa ciudad y por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar todo a su alrededor, como si buscara algo o a alguien. La chica jamás creyó que volvería a esa ciudad, a ciudad paleta, donde nació la persona que la había hecho sentir por primera vez mariposas en el estomago, y a pesar de que habían pasado ya varios años, 6 para ser exactos, desde que tuvieron que separase; seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ese joven … la chica seguía en sus pensamientos mientras que detrás de ella llego un joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules también bastante hermosos, este llego por detrás de ella y le tapo los ojos a lo que ella respondió con una gran alegría, volteando a ver hacia atrás, de repente una desilusión se miro en su rostro, -que paso Misty, no era a mi a quien esperabas?- -no … digo si … no es eso … Gary solo … me sorprendiste es todo-, este solo le sonrió, con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba el "lo savia", aunque también mostraba una cierta tristeza. -y bueno para que me necesitabas?- le pregunta a la joven que seguía aun un tanto distraída, en eso la chica recordó a lo que había ido a ese lugar, hacia tiempo que se había abierto una universidad pokemon, que en tan solo un par de meses se volvió bastante famosa, y requerida, Misty quería entrar pero temía, no estar a la altura de los demás por eso le había pedido a Gary que se vieran, el no solo era un joven, refinado y culto, si no también era un investigador pokemon reconocido por sus excelentes trabajos con lo pokemons y los humanos, a pesar de que era un joven bastante arrogante y presumido, era muy querido en todos lados, además era uno de los creadores de esa institución, por lo que Misty quería que el le aconsejara si debía intentarlo o no, a lo que el se sorprendió bastante ya que en el tiempo en el que el la conoció hacia ya 9 años, a lo cual entristeció, Misty lo noto y pregunto por que su cambio de animo, que si le había afectado algo que había dicho ella, el le respondió -has cambiado- Misty no comprendió del todo, Lo que el trataba de decirle era que la chica que tenia frente de sí, no era la chica explosiva, decidida y alegre que el había conocido años atrás, cuando ella viajaba con su peor "enemigo" , ahora tenia ante si a una chica temerosa y fácil de quebrarse, a lo cual solo le miro a los ojos, le dio un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojase -tu puedes lograr lo que creas, que lograras-, ella sonrió un poco tímida, por la dulzura con las que le decía esas palabras.  
A la mañana siguiente Misty fue al examen de admisión, estaba bastante tensa y nerviosa como para notar que Gary, la observa con tal dulzura, que hubiera derretido a cualquiera, cuando por fin fue el Gran Momento, Gary tomo la mano de Misty "tu puedes", entro al estudio donde la esperaban varios profesores, investigadores y maestros pokemons, cuando por fin acabo todo, entro Gary, quien la había estado observando todo el tiempo -felicidades ya es usted una alumna de la universidad universal de pokemons de pueblo paleta-, la chica enpaleció unos segundos y después comenzó a reír dulcemente como si no se lo creyera. Cuando salieron de ahí Gary la dejo en la puerta de su departamento, a pesar de que el le había pedido que se quedara en su casa, pero ella se negó, Gary se iba a retirar, Misty con sus brazos tomo su cuello, lentamente se acerco a su oído, el la apreto sutilmente con sus manos -gracias- le susurro al oído, el solo le sonrió, negó con la cabeza, y justo cuando se marchaba, salio una joven de pelo azul, -Misty, llegaste muy tarde, ya me había apurado, eh …- se detuvo al ver que el chico seguía ahí parado, ella sonrió con una risa malévola, lo invito, a que se quedara a cenar el volteo a ver a Misty -si no te molesta?- -por supuesto que no para nosotras será un honor que te quedes-. Cuando entro lo primero que noto fue, muchos juguetes de bebe a su alrededor, -lo lamento Casey la conciente demasiado -, el negó con la cabeza, entretanto en la sala, vio sentada a una pequeña niña de rojo y con los mismos ojos de color verde azul, se acerco a esta y cariñosamente la saludo -hola chiquita, con que tu eres Ishijaru, eres mas hermosa de lo que me habían contado, igualita a tu …-, (volteo a ver a Misty, eso hizo que Misty se sonrojase), -la cena esta servida- entro interrumpiendo Casey Casey tomo Ishijaru y la llevo al comedor, Misty y Gary quedaron solos, -gracias de nuevo- dijo Misty, el le tomo la mano y la beso, después de comer se fue.

" lo que tu mente no puede dictar"  
Tu corazón puede mandar a tu mente pero tu mente jamás podrá mandarle a tu corazón

Pasaron varios meses, Gary y Misty dejaban de ser solo "amigos", y cada día que pasaba Gary se encariñaba mas con la pequeña Ishijaru, lo mismo pasaba con la niña, Gary "las visitaba" casi todas las tardes y se quedaba hasta el anochecer, y cada que esto pasaba, Ishijaru se la pasaba pegada a el, como si este fuese su padre, lo cual le daba mucha gracia a Gary, aunque a la misma vez sentía lo mismo por la niña, aunque Misty no reaccionaba igual, cada vez que se tomaba en platica el padre de Ishijaru, se notaba un manto de lagrimas en el rostro de Misty, una nostalgia tan grande que no se podía describir con simples palabras, y a la vez una gran rabia, cada que esto ocurría, Casey, se llevaba a la niña y Gary abrazaba a Misty, quien dejaba derramar un rió de lagrimas; pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar Ishijaru comenzó a ver a Gary realmente como padre al igual que el a ella como hija, y Misty comenzó a verlo con los ojos de Ishijaru. Una noche bastante lluviosa, Gary fue a visitarlas como siempre, aunque esta vez, era para algo totalmente distinto … Casey lo hizo pasar, observo a Misty que miraba con melancolía la lluvia, -me encanta la lluvia-, dijo Misty al notar, la aparición de Gary, -lo se-, respondió con una sonrisa en su semblante, Misty no volteo a verlo, savia a lo que había ido, y sentía un cierto miedo, Gary saco de su bolsillo una cajita, -toma traje el mas hermoso que encontré, para la chica mas hermosa que hay en mi vida -  
Gary saco un anillo hermoso de piedras roucva, una de las joyerías mas caras y hermosas, de un color rosa tenue, pero con un brillo delatador Misty, sonrió para si, giro con la misma sonrisa hacia el -tu nunca vas a cambiar-, dijo Misty, -no- dijo el en un tono altanero.  
-ni quiero que lo hagas- sonrió Misty, lanzándose a sus brazos, -entonces es un si?- pregunto Gary ansioso por escuchar al respuesta, -si-, añadió ella. Gary tomo de la cintura a Misty y le dio un enorme beso, que casi la dejo sin aliento, Misty lo volvió a abrazar, aunque con una cierta mirada de confusión, que Gary no noto, pero Casey si, que los observaba desde la ventana, Misty alcanzo a verla después de separarse de Gary, Casey negó con la cabeza, y Misty solo bajo al mirada, savia que lo que hacia estaba mal, ella no lo amaba, lo quería muchísimo pero su mente y corazón, seguían recordando al que la hizo ser tan feliz durante tan solo 3 años de viaje, pero que recordara por todo lo que le reste de vida. Gary se despidió de Ishijaru, en cuento Gary se fue, Casey se acerco a ella, -no empieces por favor Casey-, le dijo Misty, secándose una lagrima que caía de su mejilla derecha, -Misty hasta cuando vas a poder seguir con esto?-, le dijo la bella joven de pelo azul tan azul y hermoso como un manantial cristalino, -ya tome una decisión, y no pienso cambiarla … es lo que tengo que hacer Casey, -pero no es lo que sientes-, repitió Casey, acercándose a ella tomando su mano, -es lo mejor- dijo Misty que mas que decírselo a Casey, parecía como si se lo repitiera así misma,  
-no … no lo es y lo sabes, Misty …- dijo con exaltación, -tu no lo as olvidado-, dijo dándole a ver a Misty lo preocupada que estaba -Casey … por favor, basta-, le pidió, -Basta! No te metas mas en mi vida … -, la interrumpió al ver que su amiga de pelo azul abrió la boca, -perdóname yo … -, dijo Misty con los ojos algo húmedos, -no esta bien, ya entendí, no te preocupes, no me meteré mas en tu relación con Gary, ni en tu vida -, dijo en un tono severo, -Casey yo …-, Casey salio de la sala sin voltear a ver a su amiga que al mismo tiempo se abrazaba así misma, y repitiéndose para si "es lo mejor", una y otra vez.

Realmente una persona puede cambiar el destino de otra

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, clases normales, pero ese mismo día todo iba a cambiar … Misty caminaba por los pasillos, que normalmente estaban infestados de gente, alumnos corriendo para legar a clases, e incluso los profesores acelerando el paso para llegar, pero ese día estaba casi desierto por no decir desolado; "no es momento de distracciones Misty, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, ir a la biblioteca, y además comenzar con los preparativos, de el compromiso, mi compromiso …" pensaba ella con cierta melancolía. Estuvo un largo rato en la biblioteca, de repente vio el reloj, se sobresalto tomo sus cosas y corrió, para ver como estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su salón, llego a tiempo, antes de que pasara, tomo un respiro ya frente a la puerta y observando a un joven no mayor a ella, traía una camisa negra y una chaqueta verde militar, además de unos pantalones de mezclilla, y unos lentes oscuros, que lo hacían ver mas misterioso, por alguna razón causaba una extraña reacción en ella, como si conociera al hombre que estaba frente a ella, pero, también como si fuera un completo extraño,  
-piensa entrar o se va a quedar ahí parada- dijo el joven, ella entro apresurada, pero sin dejar de observar al joven misterioso, -quien es el?- pregunto azorada a su amiga Anic, -es un maestro pokemon Mi, vino a darnos un curso pokemon, es reconocido mucho en el occidente, según he oído, hace años que no pierde una batalla pokemon-, respondió su amiga de pelo rosado, Mi era el apodo de Misty -y no solo eso- interrumpió una joven de pelo rubio que se encontraba escuchando tras de ellas -también es uno de los solteros mas guapos y mas solicitados, además de que es un amor con los pokemons, aunque se dice que nunca se sabe lo que piensa o lo que hará- agrego una sonrisa burlona a Misty, ella no logro entender el porque pero le resto importancia. -llega tarde y en sima se pone a platicar- gruño el joven, Misty reacciono y se disculpo, -engreído- susurro, el se acerco a ella, paso por su lugar y justo cuando quedo a su espalda -inmadura- le respondió.  
A Misty le desagrado que este en vez de haberla castigado o haberle bajado de calificación. Solo le dijera una palabra, pero no cualquier palabra asía años que nadie le hablaba así, ni le decían inmadura, no por como se comportaba con Ishijaru, y con Gary, todo mundo la alababa de su responsabilidad con la niña, y de su hermosa relación con Gary, aquello había pateado su orgullo y la había hecho sentir inferior, desde ese momento, habían riñas entre ella y el profesor, en clase e incluso fuera de, todo el resto del día fue así, hasta que llego el atardecer, la hora de la salida; solo se vieron con cierta arrogancia, el maestro, iba subiendo a su carro cuando escucho la voz de la joven, y una voz que le pareció bastante conocida, -Gary- advirtió con voz ronca el maestro y no muy amable, se detuvo a escuchar la conversación,  
-y bien futura sra. Oak como le fue en este día?- dijo Gary con un tono arrogante y coqueto a la vez, -estuvo muy bien Gary, pero se mejoro al verte-, corroboro al coqueteo, -no lo dudo, aunque tu también me mejoraste el día-  
Misty soltó una pequeña carcajada, -arrogante para arrogante, debí saberlo, tanto ego ya era demasiado- protesto el maestro.

"una vieja sensación"

Esa extraña sensación que sentimos en el estomago como maripositas, será por la alegría del amor que nos dan o será por la felicidad que te da el amar

Al día siguiente Misty leía un libro debajo de un árbol, el maestro pasaba por ahí, la miro, y noto que la chica dejo escapar un par de lagrimas por su mejillas, mientras observaba una pequeña foto; el no podía dejar de mirarla, era como si a ella le recordara algo o a alguien; mientras que los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por un joven de cabello oscuro, negro como el carbón, y de tez blanca, -que quieres?- dijo con notable molestia la chica hablándole al joven, que la había traído de vuelta a la realidad, -tu sabes lo que quiero- respondió este. La chica se levanto ignorándolo, se dirigía a entrar a el edificio que se encontraba frente a ella desde donde la observaba el maestro, pero el joven de pelo oscuro tomo a la chica pelirroja de un brazo, y la arroyo contra un árbol,  
-que fácil, te vendes, no crees, todo mundo sabe que la niña, no es de Gary, y que el esta contigo por lastima-, dijo el joven, -me estas lastimando Ben, suéltame tarado-, dijo la pelirroja tratando de salir de la horrible posición en la que la había puesto Ben, -anda ven conmigo, te pagare muy bien-, dijo Ben con burla, -que te pasa, quien te crees para hablarme así?-, respondió con molestia y bastante ofendida la pelirroja, -no te hagas la inocente … si todo mundo sabe que eres una …- en ese momento fue interrumpido antes de que terminara de decir la frase por un joven de pelo negro, traía gafas, Misty se dio cuenta quien era el maestro que una tarde anterior había sido su verdugo, pero ahora se había convertido en su salvación, el maestro lanzo a Ben con una advertencia este corrió como un cobarde; después el maestro dirigió su mirada asía Misty, noto que la pequeña foto que observaba estaba en el suelo, la levanto, pero antes de que este pudiera observar la imagen, Misty se lo arrebato de las manos, -gracias-, dijo la chica aun en sollozos, comenzó a caminar al edificio nuevamente, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida,  
-tranquila yo no te aventare contra un árbol, ni tampoco te are ningún daño-  
dijo el maestro, Misty se giro en dirección asía el -esto no significa que deje de creer que usted es un arrogante, ego centrista-, dijo la chica con una mirada desafiante al maestro,  
-ni yo de que usted es una inmadura-, respondió este, a lo que siguió una gran carcajada de parte de ambos. -solo hablemos un momento ayer no nos la llevamos muy bien no?- dijo el apuesto joven.  
Se sentaron donde anteriormente había estado Misty sentada, duraron un buen rato conversando entre risas, así averiguaron muchas cosas de ambos, que por alguna razón parecían estar unidas sus historias, Misty averiguo que el había viajado durante varios años con unos amigos, tal y como ella lo había hecho, anteriormente, también descubrió que amaba los pokemons, una pequeña risa salio de los labios de la chica mientras el se quedo observándola con cierta melancolía, eso le recordaba a cierta niña que había conocido años atrás -pasa algo?- pregunto ella con una cierta curiosidad , el negó con la cabeza, -no pasa nada - respondió el joven, mientras este asía para atrás un mechón de cabello que caía sobre el hermoso rostro de la chica, un rostro pálido, y que ocultaba una parte de esos hermosos ojos verdemar, que para gusto de cualquiera eran igual de exquisitos que la lluvia en el desierto ósea magníficamente hermoso, el la miro a los ojos -tu sonrisa-, le murmuro al oído olvidándose por completo de lo que estaban hablando. Ella se desconcertó, -tu sonrisa- repitió, -no te había visto sonreír desde que nos conocimos, y me parece encantadora - termino besando su mejilla, lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojase, el se levanto y se encamino al edificio no sin antes voltear a verla y guiñarle el ojo, -nunca dejes de sonreír-, dijo volviéndose a su camino, mientras que la chica se quedo sentada mirando al cielo, desconcertada no solo por las palabras de el maestro, si no también por una sensación extraña y a la vez conocida que le causo la platica con este además de el beso que si bien fue en la mejilla la hizo sonrojar como si le hubiese robado un beso en la boca; -Misty!- llego por detrás tomándola desprevenida su amiga Anic que había observado todo, bueno desde el beso en la mejilla, -Misty que paso con el?- pregunto su amiga de pelo rosado, -de que hablas- respondió esta aun un poco fuera de si,  
-pues con el maestro, ósea no te hagas que yo lo vi. todo, pero que onda con Gary?-, dijo esta con una mirada picara, -no entiendo a que te refieres, que viste, y que es eso de que onda con Gary, no entiendo de que hablas - dijo esta ya volviendo totalmente en si, -si claro por eso te pones así de nerviosa no, ósea que onda Misty hace ya buen tiempo que nos conocemos, o que no confías en mi?-, dijo la chica de pelo rosado tratando de que su amiga soltara la sopa, -no … no es eso Anic y lo sabes, solo es que no hay nada que contar- murmuro esta, -si claro de repente dejaron de ser los peores enemigos del mundo para ser lo mejores amigos no?- y así siguieron durante varios minutos en que ninguna quitaba el dedo del renglón,  
-bueno lo único que hizo el maestro fue ayudarme- aflojo por fin la pelirroja, -y como que o en que?- dijo aun no muy convencida la joven de pelo rosa,  
-me ayudo … me ayudo con Ben- suspiro con preocupación, mientras miraba como la joven de cabellera rosada se levantaba furiosa de la banca, -ese … que te dijo ahora, no pero lo voy a matar no puedo creer que provengamos de la misma familia- dijo volviéndose a ella, -pero no te preocupes no me importa lo que piense … además- añadió la chica con una sonrisa muy dulce la misma que le había hecho a el maestro, solo que ahora sus mejillas se enrojecieron, -además el maestro me defendió de el- agrego; Anic noto en su mirada un cierto brillo que en todo el tiempo de conocerla jamás le había visto, pero no dijo nada comprendió a la perfección,  
No solo ella lo noto, Casey la interrogo toda la tarde hasta ya muy noche, según ella por que Misty hacia años que no intentaba cocinar, y ese día casi hizo comida comestible, además de que se la paso cantando, y riéndose sola.

Capitulo 5 "pasado que te persigue en el presente"  
Por que siempre huimos del pasado? Será por que nos afectara el presente, o será que tememos no tener un futuro sin nuestro pasado

esa noche Misty saco de su gaveta una foto, la misma que estaba viendo en el jardín de la universidad, en ella se veían claramente tres amigos, un joven alto de pelo oscuro y moreno, en medio se encontraba ella una pequeña niña pelirroja, alegre, con la sonrisa mas grande que se pudieran imaginar, y un brillo latente en su mirada, entonces lo vio ahí al lado de ella, un joven un poco mas bajo que ella de pelo negro con una mirada juguetona como cuando le regalan a un niño su primer balón de fútbol, y con los dedos de su mano izquierda hacia amor y paz, mientras los tres se abrazaban fuertemente. Misty derramo una lagrima que parecía mas como sangre, -es la ultima lagrima, ya no puedo seguir aferrada a un pasado que ya no puede ser y que ya perdí, aunque si tan solo … si tan solo no hubiera aceptado beber esa noche …-

FLASHBACK las hermanas de Misty y ella fueron invitadas a la inauguración de un hotel ella tenia tan solo cerca de 16 años, estaban dando bebidas, Deysy y las demás se encontraban bastante ocupadas y no notaron, que ella comenzó a beber, después conoció a un joven mucho mas grande que ella como de unos 26 años, le ofreció beber mas, pero ella se dio cuenta que ya había bebido demasiado, negó con la cabeza pero este insistió, Misty se sintió mareada, el joven la saco a "tomar aire", de ahí en adelante solo recuerda imágenes borrosas, lo siguiente que recuerda, es que su hermanas la tenían tendida en una cama, las tres sollozando, Misty no terminaba de entender que había pasado, sus hermanas guardaron silencio por un rato después de que ella reacciono, después Daysy fue la que corto el incomodo silencio "Misty ayer en la fiesta … tomaste demás, y bueno … cuando nos dimos cuenta ya fue desasido tarde" dijo con la voz entrecortada, después de eso la joven de pelo rubio comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente, a lo que Misty le ofreció una sonrisa, "no te preocupes jamás volveré a tomar, se siente horrible … me duele todo mi cuerpo y …" noto que cada palabra que decía empeoraba la situación entonces supo que faltaba algo mas, faltaba la peor parte, la joven de pelo azul que se encontraba bastante distante, contrario de las demás se acerco a ella, tomo su mano, "Misty no recuerdas nada?" dijo con voz comprensiva y ala vez bastante franca, Misty formo las piezas en su cabeza, observo a sus hermanas, que ninguna se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, entonces comprendió todo, se lanzo a los brazos de su hermana Daysy, que era la que siempre la consolaba cuando era niña y se sentía sola, como en esos momentos,  
-ya lo denunciamos …- dijo la joven de pelo rosa que había permanecido callada todo el tiempo, pero su hermana mayor le negó con la cabeza, Misty necesitaba llorar, desahogarse.  
Mientras en la habitación Misty observo a su alrededor y noto que Ishijaru la veía -mami, por que lloras, alguien te lastimo?-, Misty la abrazo -si, alguien me lastimo, hace mucho, pero no volveré a dejar que alguien lo haga, y tampoco dejare que nada ni nadie, te lastime- la beso en la frente dejando salir nuevamente varias lagrimas de sus ojos, -ni yo dejare que te vuelvan a lastimar, ni yo ni Gary- respondió la niña, Misty le sonrió y volvió a abrazarla, pero las palabras de Ishijaru solo la confundieron mas.  
Varias semanas después Misty aun pensaba en las palabras de Ishijaru y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo debajo del árbol; el maestro se acerco -ya se le esta haciendo costumbre llorar debajo del árbol no lo cree? hace 2 meses que nos conocemos y cada día viene a este árbol y se pone a derramar lagrimas que no le sientan a un rostro tan dulce como el suyo- dijo con una voz suave, -déjeme, no tengo ánimos- respondió esta limpiándose con las manos, -de vez en cuando es bueno desahogarse con un desconocido- contestó este, pero Misty solo guardo silencio, el apuesto joven saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, era muy bonito de color rosado y con rayas azules, -toma- Misty se quedo observando con gran asombro el pañuelo, como si lo hubiese visto antes, giro su rostro asía el de el, -pasa algo?-, le sonrió el, ella negó con la cabeza, -era de una amiga, me lo regalo hace muchos años, el día en que tuvimos que despedirnos-, Misty se puso completamente pálida como si hubiese visto un fantasma bajo la mirada, puso su mano en su boca y con la otra volvió a observar el pañuelo, mientras su mano temblaba como gelatina, lo volteo a ver, le entrego su pañuelo y salio corriendo con las manos en la cara,  
-espera que pasa?- le dijo mientras solo observaba como corría lejos de el.  
Mientras ella se refugio en el baño cerrándolo, -será el, acaso por un maldito juego del destino, me abre encontrado, con el con … no … no puede ser debe ser solo una tonta coincidencia … si eso debe ser … aunque …- Misty se quedo un tiempo meditando todo en el baño, cuando por fin salio se había convencido así misma que solo era una coincidencia … al llegar a su salón, noto que todos estaban amontonados en el escritorio del profesor, observando algo con fascinación,  
-Mi donde estabas?- dijo Anic en voz baja y llevándola a un rincón, -que pasa, que es lo que ven?-pregunto a su amiga que tenia una sonrisa,  
-el maestro trajo uno de sus pokemons, y vieras que lindo es acércate a verlo- le dijo la joven sonriente aventándola a que se animara a ver. Se asomo y cuando vio al pokemon, esta retrocedió con un gran susto, su amiga la observo con preocupación -Mi que pasa, te sientes bien?- pregunto esta azorada, Misty retrocedió poco a poco -un pikachu, es un pikachu- parecía decirse así misma, Anic preocupada llamo al maestro, el pikachu se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica, se acerco a ella, parecía estudiarla, de repente el pikachu le sonrió y alzo los brazos como si la conociera de mucho tiempo el maestro se dio cuenta, -que pasa pikachu?- dijo el maestro, a lo que el pikachu comenzó a apuntar a Misty, este la observo desconcertado, de pronto el pikachu se lanzo a los brazos de la pelirroja, esta se shockeo, "es el" se dijo dentro de si "es el!", no pudo contenerse mas lanzo al pikachu sin querer y se dio cuenta que lo había lastimado, -Mi que te pasa?- le dijo la chica, Misty salio corriendo al ver la mirada de el maestro quien se había quitado por primera vez sus gafas negras, que lo caracterizaban, corrió y corrió, el profesor tomo al pikachu en sus manos, no era algo grave, solo se había pegado un poco, lo que el no entendía, era la reacción de pikachu frente a la joven, el no era de los que se lanzaba a los brazos de cualquier humano, y a la vez el extraño comportamiento de la chica, no podía entender. Saco de su bolsillo una foto, la miro con nostalgia, y entonces pareció entender, pero lo negó era imposible que fuera eso, o si … eso explicaría el comportamiento de pikachu, pero por que iba a reaccionar así ella, siguió dándole vueltas al asunto pero no entendía, le pregunto a pikachu, pero pikachu había entendido la razón por la que reacciono así, tenia miedo de encontrarse con el, así que no le decía nada, solo negaba con la cabeza.  
-en que piensas- aparece un joven alto y moreno,  
-en la chica extraña que me contaste?-, dijo en tono burlón, -si- respondió este, comentándole lo sucedido, -pero si fuera ella por que me huiría- dijo el maestro, su amigo no ofreció respuesta alguna solo se quedo en sus pensamientos con una cara bastante seria, -han pasado 6 años, muchas cosas pueden haber ocurrido- dijo por fin en tono severo alejándose, -pero como para que huyera de esa forma?- pregunto azorado, -no me preguntes a mi pregúntaselo a ella, así tal vez te enteres de una verdad, la que ha hecho que te evite un poco- volvió con voz a un mas seria y una mirada bastante oscura en su rostro, -un poco! Brock, me ha evitado por los últimos no se 4 años, le llamaba y nunca me la pasaban, después de la separación y de que ella se hiciera cargo del gimnasio hablábamos cada semana, y de repente paf, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, incluso cuando fuimos a verla solo me dijeron que había salido de casa, la espere 2 semanas, nunca llego … no se si podré perdonarla si es ella … no se si podré perdonarla!- -piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, primero escucha, y después juzga por tu propio criterio, no cometas una tontería de la que después te puedas arrepentir- dijo este retirando ahora si todo su ser de aquel joven, que seguía confuso, se golpeo varias veces con el vidrio de la ventana. 

Capitulo 6 "cual es tu nombre?" Un nombre es para identificar a una persona, pero con una simple mirada podrias decifrarlo

Al medio día del siguiente día, no la vio, el pensó que ella no entraría a su clase, ya que cada vez que la encontraba ella parecía huirle, el maestro se acerco a la amiga de Misty, -Anic es tu nombre cierto?- pregunto el maestro a esta , ella asintió alegremente, -oye, por curiosidad como se llama tu amiga la pelirroja?-dijo el tratando de no ser muy obvio, -a se refiere a …- en eso sintió el jalón de Misty, -si quiere saber sobre mi; pregúntemelo a mi misma- dijo esta muy molesta, -como?; si usted se la pasa huyendo de mi- dijo este frívolamente. En ese momento Anic supo que era momento de "desaparecer,  
- y bien que es lo que quiere?- dijo Misty, -su nombre- , -mi nombre? … yo no tengo por que decirle mi nombre, si busca llamarme de algún modo dígame, futura sra. De Oak- dijo Misty en tono altanero, el tomo su brazo y la obligo a verlo, los dos se miraron a los ojos, por fin sin esa barrera de las gafas, ya que se las había quitado en cuanto ella apareció, pero no era el tiempo ni el momento, dieron el timbre, el soltó su brazo, esta entro algo molesta al salón, mientras este cerraba la puerta, toda la clase se ignoraron, solo se daban ciertas miraditas, que ninguno notaba que el otro asía, cuando acabo la clase -futura sra. Oak- le dijo burlón a la joven, -nuestra platica queda pendiente- termino saliendo del salón, mientras ella se quedo en el salón golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. Comenzó a sonar el celular de la joven, se trataba de Gary, quien le pregunto a que hora pasaba por ella, le pidió que fuera por ella a las 8:30, y que si podía recoger a Ishijaru, el acepto.

Varias horas después el maestro caminaba por la biblioteca se dirigía a la salida, cuando noto la figura de la joven, estaba tratando de subir unos libros pero eran tantos que parecía que se caerían, el se acerco y tomo los libros para evitar que estos se cayeran y quedaran todos desparramados en el suelo, -gracias puedo sola- dijo ella algo molesta de que el siempre estuviera cuando ella necesitaba ayuda, -yo creo que no- respondió este. Finalmente Misty acepto la ayuda de este, la chica tomo una escalera y comenzó a acomodar los libros, mientras el maestro detenía los libros, Misty trato de estirarse lo máximo que podía para acomodar un libro, su pie se deslizo, iba a caer, pero el maestro soltó a tiempo los libros y logro cacharla, el rostro de Misty quedo en el pecho de el, levanto la mirada y sus ojos se entrelazaron, el corazón de ambos latía ferozmente, un ligero tono rosáceo se noto en el rostro de Misty, mientras que el no dejaba de observar sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdemar, se podía escuchar incluso el latir de ambos, sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, "Misty!" se escucho una voz ronca bastante familiar, ambos se separaron al instante,  
-oh Misty aquí estas, ya hasta creí que te habías i …- callo al darse cuenta que estaba acompañada, -"Gary"- dijo con cierto rencor el maestro -Ash ketchum- dijo con notable molestia, en ese momento Ash comprendió todo, el la había llamado por su nombre, en ese momento descubrió la verdad, volteo a verla, esta tenia la mirada asía el suelo, -"Misty?"- pregunto Ash, ella asintió y volteo a verlo,  
-si, soy Misty, Ash- dijo con voz leve. Parecía que iba a hablar ya que abrió la boca, pero en eso entro una pequeña a abrazar a Misty FLASHBACK -mi nombre? … yo no tango nombre, si busca llamarme de algún modo dígame, futura sra. De Oak-  
Ash giro a ver a Misty y a la niña -entonces tu y gary son …- ash fue interrumpido, -si Gary y yo estamos comprometidos- dijo esta con un suspiro, -y la niña es …?- pregunto consternado, -ella es Ishijaru, mi … hija- dijo Misty con una voz mas leve aun, -y el padre?- pregunto Ash, mientras veía como los ojos de Misty se llenaban de lagrimas, mientras esta se mordía el labio, como si sintiera dolor, un dolor que llevaba en el alma, -yo soy el padre- repuso Gary, ambos se sorprendieron pero Misty no dijo nada, -ya veo felicidades Misty- dicho esto salio de la biblioteca.  
Ash llego a su casa donde sus amigos lo esperaban en la sala, -Tracy! Que haces aquí amigo hace tiempo que no nos vemos- exclamo ash olvidando un poco su amargura -si y eso que vivimos en la misma ciudad- repuso el joven bastante alto y blanco, -aunque bueno no será por mucho- dijo Ash volviendo a su amargura, -ya te enteraste, cierto?- dijo Tracy con voz comprensiva, -enterarme de que?- dijo el tratando de disimular que no tenia idea de lo que se refería, pero savia perfectamente que hablaba, -de Misty y Gary- dijo con voz ronca, -a eso … si me entere hoy, si era ella … Brock- dijo ash con la voz un poco entrecortada, Brock bajo la mirada y volvió a tener la mirada oscura, -te dijo algo de Ishijaru?- pregunto Brock, -no solo que ella es su madre y … Gary su padre- respondió Ash con la mirada hacia el suelo, los dos chicos se sobresaltaron, -que Gary que?-dijo Tracy bastante sorprendido, -que Gary y Misty estén comprometidos no significa que la niña sea de el- dijo brock, -el mismo me lo dijo-, respondió este, -no eso no es verdad Ash, tienes que hablar con Misty, Ishijaru no es -  
Brock fue interrumpido por la fuerza desmedida de Ash que lo tomo del chaleco y lo empujo contra la pared,  
-eso me lo dijo el y ella no lo negó-, repitió -eso no es verdad Ash- replico Tracy, Ash lo soltó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pateando y lanzando todo lo que se encontraba delante de el, mientras decía -lo sabían, lo sabían-, Tracy y a Brock se desconcertaron, lo observaban incrédulos de su locura, cuando por fin se detuvo.  
-ustedes lo sabían, lo sabían todo y no me lo dijeron nada, -sentencio a ambos señalándolos con el dedo- sabían lo de Gary, y sabían lo de la niña, si no como supiste de ella? He, Brock dime como supiste de Ishijaru?- terminando, Ash se dirigió a las escaleras como para ir a su cuarto,  
-si ya sabíamos lo de Gary, sabíamos de Misty, y si sabíamos perfectamente de Ishijaru, pero si no te dijimos fue por que ella nos lo pidió, en cuanto a lo otro Gary no es el padre de la niña- repitió Brock,  
-no! entonces de quien es, he de quien es?- exclamo , -Ash eso no nos concierne decírtelo, tienes …- replico Tracy,  
-no me dicen quien es el padre por que no lo saben, pero el ya reclamo que es el padre, solo estaban esperando el momento para hablar abiertamente de la relación, estoy seguro de eso!- se quejo Ash,  
-ojala … ojala y todo fuese como tu lo dices, así ella no estaría sufriendo por el pasado, que se ensaño con ella y que ahora, solo le trae otro Mal recuerdo, de su vida, que sin embargo fue la única que realmente disfruto, ojala no te arrepientas Ash, ojala no te arrepientas cuando ya la hayas perdido- exclamo Brock -no se de que tendría que arrepentirme, hace mucho que ella dejo de valer en mi vida, hace 4 años exactamente-, dijo este subiendo las escaleras,  
-ojala sea así Ash, pero lo dudo, si no hablas con ella nunca sabrás por que desapareció, que la lastimo tanto como para tener que alejarse de ti, y jamás sabrás el por que decidió hacerlo- repuso Brock, abriendo la puerta de la casa, y saliendo, -espera Brock, a que te refieres con lo que la lastimo alguien la hirió, que hizo que se alejara?-pregunto Ash con un hueco en el estomago evitando que se fuese ya que en el fondo el quería que Brock le diera aunque sea una pequeña pista de la verdad, -ya te dije Ash que la única que puede hablar es ella misma- dijo volviéndose nuevamente a el. -habla con ella te aseguro que si lo haces comprenderás muchas cosas y tal vez así entenderás por fin las razones por las que Misty le apenaba verte- Se disponía a retirarse, -no espera Brock aun no acabo acaso esto tiene que ver con Ishijaru?- Ash sentía una angustia muy grande en su corazón y en su alma, por las palabras a medias de todos, y sentía mucha incomodidad de ser el único en no saber la realidad de todo, que para el todo era Misty.  
-todo tiene que ver con ella, y … con el padre- dijo Brock con cierta rudeza al decir padre.  
Ash pensó toda la noche en las palabras de Brock, que por mas que intento no podía alejarlas de sus pensamientos, entonces lo decidió llegaría al final de todo, por fin sabría todo, sobre el misterio del nacimiento de Ishijaru.

Al día siguiente debajo del árbol donde se habían encontrado y platicado anteriormente -Misty! … Misty!- dijo Ash sujetando a Misty del brazo, -que es lo quieres Ash?- dijo Misty con un tono molesto -la verdad … eso quiero Misty Waterflawer, la verdad- gruño Ash -de que verdad hablas- Misty trato de evitar que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente como la noche anterior, pero no lo logro, lo miro a los ojos y supo que no podría hacerlo -sabes perfectamente de que hablo Misty, hablo de la niña, de tu hija- remarco la ultima parte, -que quieres saber de Ishijaru, ya te dije que gary es el padre que mas quieres?- -Misty, no soy un tonto, ni me chupo el dedo de acuerdo, se que esa niña no es de Gary-repitió el,  
-así y como lo sabes? He?- dijo esta volviéndose a mirarlo, Ash tomo su barbilla y acaricio con su mano su mejilla, -por tus ojos, Brock … Brock me confeso que esa niña no es de Gary, no le creía, hasta que vi. en tus ojos la verdad, y quiero que tu boca me cuente el resto- Misty dejo salir varias lagrimas por su mejilla que aun seguía ocupada por la mano del musculoso joven, con esta limpio las pequeñas gotas y saco nuevamente el pañuelo, -y bien Misty, cual es la verdad del padre de tu hija?- decía Ash mientras que no apartaba la vista de los ojos de ella como si un imán evitara que se alejaran, pero ella no pudo contener mas la mirada de el -no puedo Ash … no puedo- termino esta sollozando, con la voz entrecortada mientras salía corriendo tratando de apartarse lo máximo posible de el, -Misty espera … por que no …- callo este, observando como esta corría hacia el edificio, "por que Misty? Por que? Por que me haces esto?" pensó Ash. Cuando termino la clase Ash y Misty se vieron, pero antes de que este hablara ella tomo su mochila y salio del salón, Ash cerro la puerta y la golpeo con el puño, mientras una pequeña lagrima salía se derrama por su mejilla.  
Ash se dirigía al estacionamiento cuando se encontró con Misty que se encontraba con Gary y la peque, -Ash!- grito Gary, el se acerco a ella notando la mirada preocupada de ella, -Ash estas cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de Misty y yo, nos casamos en 2 meses, 2 meses mas y Misty y yo seremos marido y mujer, que te parece?- dijo Gary volviéndose a ella, -felicidades, los felicito, me alegra mucho … por ambos- saludo de manos ambos, cuando tuvo la mano de Misty la apretó diciéndole -que por fin tengas la felicidad que te mereces- se despidió de los tres y subió a su auto, encendió el carro y se alejo de allí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo, se quito las gafas negras y dejo al descubierto sus ojos rojos y llorosos, Ash no entendía por que le ponía así el que ella se casara, después de todo ellos solo habían y eran solamente "amigos" y el realmente deseaba que ella fuera feliz, y entonces comenzó a preguntarse por que le importaba tanto de quien era la hija de ella, si Misty solo había sido una gran amiga de su niñez, entonces lo entendió, saco de su bolsillo el pañuelo, el inconfundible pañuelo que le dio justo antes de la separación. Lo apretó entre sus manos, lo olió y noto que seguía el olor a lilas que Misty siempre tenia, observo el cielo "Misty.  
Regreso a su casa donde seguían sus grandes amigos Tracy y Brock, -hablaste con ella?- pregunto Tracy observando que Brock se quedo sentado viendo el panorama por la ventana como si tratara de evitar el ver a Ash,  
-si y no, le pregunte pero nuevamente me negó la verdad, pero ya no importa, ya entendí- Ash mostraba una sonrisa fría, macabra y notablemente falsa, -que es lo que entiendes Ash- dijo Brock girando su mirada hacia el con una expresión en su rostro de desagrado, -ya entendí, si Misty no me quiere decir es por que no sabe de quien es- respondió Ash molesto, mientras vio como Brock se abalanzaba asía el -que estas diciendo?- -eso estoy seguro que se acostó con tantos, que no sabe quien es el padre, y por eso le avergüenza verme-  
Brock apretó los puños, estaba furioso, -por eso le a pena verme, por eso me huye, por eso la ataco el otro día el tipo aquel, la ataco por que ella es una …- no termino de hablar ya que Brock le tiro un puñetazo a la cara, Ash se quedo paralizado, no por el golpe, si no por que brock jamás le había golpeado el rostro, Brock lo tomo de la playera, y lo alzo, -cállate ash, cállate o no respondo jamás … óyeme bien jamás digas eso de Misty, me entendiste?- dijo Brock soltándolo,  
-que! Tu también estas enamorado de ella!- le reclamo Ash, -no solo el amor de novios protege, hay otro tipo de amores, como la hermandad, Misty es como mi hermana menor, y esa niña no se merece que la trates así, lo bueno es que se va a casar con Gary y no con un idiota como tu!- -y si crees eso por que sigues aquí- refunfuño Ash, -basta los dos que no se acuerdan que ambos son grandes amigos- grito Tracy tratando de calmar los ánimos, ya que le ambiente era demasiado pesado -este sujeto no es mi amigo … yo no tengo por amigo a un canaya!- termino Brock tomando su mochila y alistando sus cosas, -ni yo tengo uno por traidor y mentiroso-  
Brock se acercó a Ash, Tracy temía que lo volviera a golpear, pero este solo se limito a tomar sus cosas y salirse de la casa. En cuanto Brock salio Tracy tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse -tracy, espera no tienes por que irte- - lo siento Ash, pero pienso igual que Brock, y si me puse entre ustedes dos fue por Misty se que a ella no le gustaría que se pelearan- Tracy salio de la casa se giro hacia Ash - solo te digo una cosa Ash, si sigues así te quedaras solo-  
-no eso no es verdad pikachu siempre estará conmigo, y mis pokemons también-  
- pero solo por lealtad, no por cariño- después de eso Ash sintió un nudo en la garganta no supo que decir, no había mucho que hacer, el savia que Tracy tenia razón, pero que podía hacer, Misty no le quería contar nada, ni sus amigos, le dio vueltas en su cabeza, y decidió olvidarlo, pedirle perdón a sus amigos, y no volverá preguntar de Ishijaru después de todo no era nadie para preguntar sobre eso.

Ash trataba de hablar con Misty pero ella siempre lo evitaba, así pasaron varias semanas, hasta que una tarde Misty se acerco a Ash para entregarle una invitación a su compromiso formal que seria dentro de una semana, se lo dio e inmediatamente se alejo de el, pero este ni siquiera hizo algún intento por detenerla, estaba exhausto de intentarlo, y además le había afectado demasiado el motivo por el que había ido con el, al ver la nota lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarse la sien, sus ojos estaban notablemente rojos llenos de manantiales a punto de desbordarse, su garganta totalmente cerrada, y un dolor tremendamente fuerte en el pecho, se sentía tan mal, y lo peor de todo es que no tenia con quien descargarse, había perdido por su terquedad y su soberbia a Misty y a sus amigos, a los seres que mas quería, pikachu se encontraba muy preocupado por Ash, así que tomo unos segundos de distracción de Ash, para escabullirse para buscar algo de "ayuda", Ash malentendido el acto noble del pikachu creyendo que este también lo había abandonado, comenzó a tomar -me destruiste, tu y todos tus cómplices los que yo llague a llamar amigos(remarco la ultima palabra-  
Ash vio una sombra enfrente de el -Brock, que haces aquí? Que es lo que quieres? Humillarme mas-  
Pero Brock no dijo nada, solo le quito el alcohol -hey! Yo sabré lo que haga con mi vida ok-  
Brock siguió guardando silencio, entro a la cocina y le preparo un café bien cargado y se lo entrego, pero el lo rechazo lanzándolo lejos, pikachu (que había permanecido escondido, para evitar que Ash lo viera) salio a tratar de animar a Ash, este lo golpeo, pikachu observo llorando a su entrenador - traidor eso es lo que eres, un traidor vete de mi vista no quiero volver a verte en mi vida me escuchaste!- pikachu, salio llorando de ahí, mientras Ash solo lo vio alejarse, Brock lo golpeo en el rostro, este se sobo el rostro.  
Al día siguiente Ash tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y sentía muy bien los síntomas de la resaca, en ese momento recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, lo de Brock y lo que el le había hecho al pobre de pikachu, el creyó que Brock se había marchado, pero para su sorpresa cuando bajo a la cocina Brock se encontraba haciendo una sopa, no entendía por que se había quedado después de lo que le había hecho la noche anterior.  
-ten, esto te ayudara con la resaca, deje comida para que sobrevivas, por lo menos tres días- dicho esto tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta -por que?- Brock se giro a verlo -por que pikachu me lo pidió- Ash no podía creerlo después de que le grito y golpeo de ese modo, todavía le pidió a Brock que cuidara de Ash, sentía como las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Brock se volvió a la puerta -por lo menos trata de recuperar algo de lo que aprecias, o te quedaras sin nada- dijo sin mirarle a la cara -espera Brock … tienes razón, quiero recuperar lo que realmente aprecio, y una de esas cosas es tu amistad … se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedir que perdones mi estupidez pero no eres solo un amigo, eres mi mejor amigo humano brock y pese a lo que ha pasado yo …- fue interrumpido por Brock -esta bien Ash acepto tus disculpas, pero hay alguien que necesita , mas de esas palabras que yo- diciendo esto pikachu sale de la mochila de Brock -pikachu, perdóname, fui muy tonto, no quiero que te vallas, estaba molesto y dije cosas mas bobas aun, pikachu podrías perdonarme?- el pikachu se lanzo a sus brazos - gracias pikachu- se giro con Brock -amigos-  
-no Ash … mejores amigos- se dieron la mano

Una semana después de lo sucedido, era el día del compromiso de Misty, Ash no tenia pensado ir, seria demasiado doloroso para el, aunque no se atrevía decir el porque d su negativa Brock y pikachu lo sabían perfectamente, el final terminaron convenciéndolo.  
La mayoría de la gente de ese lugar parecía gente de la alta alcurnia, Ash se sentía algo incomodo ante esa situación, pero pronto paso al encontrarse con viejos amigos -Casey, Duplica que gusto verlos- dijo Ash acercándose a una joven de pelo azul, con un hermoso vestido de amarillo, y a una chica también de pelo azul con un hermoso vestido color lila, bastante provocativo.  
-Ashyboy que gusto volverte a ver, pero mira lo apuesto que te has vuelto, y con ese traje as de traer locas a muchas chicas hermosas- "tal vez … pero la única chica que me importa, celebra hoy su compromiso con mi mayor rival"  
-pasa algo Ash?- pregunto Casey, que había permanecido callada hasta el momento -no ... no pasa nada, y Casey que bonita te has puesto-  
-si lo se no, y mi vestido amarillo como los elektabuz - todos comenzaron a reírse -nunca vas a cambiar, sigues siendo la misma, a pesar del cambio de aspecto- -tu no te quedas atrás Ash-  
-hola chicos- dijo acabando de llegar Tracy, las hermanas de Misty -no puedo creerlo!- dijo Brock -si quien iba a decir que Tracy, se iba a casar antes que yo, y con una de las hermosas hermanas de Misty!- -Brock no seas dramático- dijo Casey -si a decir verdad, yo también me sorprendo, aun no puedo creer que Daysy me halla dicho que si, estoy muy contento-  
-bueno Trecy, yo te amo, que esperabas-  
-si lo se yo también te amo, y por eso me emociona mucho-  
-hug ya párenle tortolos- dijo Brock -envidia?- pregunto Casey y hubo otra gran carcajada

Misty por fin llego Ash fue el primero en notarlo, llevaba un hermoso vestidito color celeste, con el pelo suelto, unos tacones y en la cabeza adornada traía unas pequeñas joyas del mismo color del vestido, eran una joyas tan hermosas y sencillas, estaban hechas de aquayle una de las piedras mas hermosas que existían, y en Misty causaban una hermosa sensación de misterio y ala vez una elegancia indescriptible, al notar la presencia de sus amigos se acerca a ellos -hola espero estén disfrutando la fiesta- cuando esta se acerca Casey se va, todos notan que fue por la llegada de ella, mientras que Ash miraba hacia otros lados ignorando su presencia -pasa algo Misty?- dijo Daysy que era la única que al parecer no entendía lo que estaba pasando.  
-no nada, si me disculpan tengo invitados que atender- se giro hacia Ash, pero este ni siquiera se volteo a verla, Misty agacho la cabeza y se retiro -Ash- dijo Brock volviéndose a el -ahora no por favor Brock, no tengo ganas de discutir y menos contigo-

Paso un buen rato Brock advirtió que Ash estaba tomando demasiado, y lo convenció de que fuera al jardín y lo esperara hasta que se despidiera de Misty y así llevarlo a su casa, el obedeció ya que Brock se oía muy autoritario, aun recordaba lo del incidente con pikachu y no quería que se repitiese.  
Ash se alejo lo máximo posible ya no soportaba mas el estar en un evento que era una desgracia para el, se sentó en un kiosco que encontró y observo el cielo estaba gris, tan gris como se sentía el en esos momentos, de repente escucho pasos tras de si.  
-Brock ya nos vamos, esto apesta-  
-Ash?- esa voz no era la de Brock - estas … borracho-  
-oh eres tu, la hermosísima Misty Waterflower, futura sra. Oak- dijo Ash tratando de levantarse, pero casi pierde el equilibrio -Ash, espérame aquí … en seguida le hablo a alguien para que te ayude- -no Misty … nadie me puede ayudar solo tu- dijo este tomando su mano para evitar que se fuera - dime- dijo esta siempre tratando de evitar verlo a los ojos -Misty cual es la verdad del padre de tu hija-  
-Ash ya habíamos hablado de eso-  
-si y no terminamos, quiero saber la verdad en este momento- aun mas mareado y a punto de caer -basta Ash-  
-no ningún basta, quiero la verdad!- -bueno que te importa Ash, dime que te importa-  
-me importa y mucho, Misty por que soy yo el único en quien no puedes confiar, dime si ya no me quieres ni como amigo por Gary … solo dime -  
-claro que no es por eso, Ash-  
-entonces por que-  
-se puede saber por que la insistencia?- Ash acerca de su pecho a Misty quien lo mira incrédula de lo que ven sus ojos, Ash la presiona fuertemente con su brazo como tratando de evitar que fuera a huir - si … por que no entiendo por que me huyes, me estas volviendo loco, no lo entiendes? Ya no soporto mas, me muero cada vez que estas con Gary, cada vez que me niegas esa verdad dímela-  
-para que quieres saberla-  
-para que?  
-si para que- Ash toma la mejilla de Misty, y la beso apasionadamente, ella contrario a lo que se pensaría, le devolvió ese beso, Ash coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, mientras esta en el cuello de el, su beso se prolongo por varios segundos, ambos parecía que quedarían sin aliento, Misty se dio cuenta de lo que pasa y lo alejo de el -no Ash, por favor no- Misty se dispuso a irse -no Misty, esta vez no lo voy a hacer, quiero saber que te hizo alejarte de mi, te lo pido- dijo Ash apenas pidiendo mantenerse -por favor-  
Hubo un gran silencio después de eso, comenzó a llover -no puedo Ash, perdóname- Misty salio corriendo por entre la lluvia, Ash la siguió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero resbalo, Misty se volvió a verlo estaba empapado y tirado, ella le ayudo a levantarlo -Ash- grito, seguía lloviendo, Ash en su desesperación no supo lo que decía -algo tan malo hiciste para no decírmelo, acaso las cosas que decía ese chico la otra vez bajo el árbol eran verdad?- dijo con la voz entrecortada, Misty no podía creer lo que salía de sus palabras, ella comenzó a sollozar - es cierto no?- reitero Ash -no- Misty tomo el rostro de Ash en sus manos -no … no es verdad y no puedo creer que tu creas eso- Ash se levanto y reacomodo, también tomando el rostro de ella -tu no me dejas otra alternativa, huyes de mi como si fuera eso- Ash observo a los ojos a Misty , vio en sus ojos una gran confusión - entonces-  
-Hace mas de 3 años hubo una fiesta, yo comencé a tomar … y … bueno conocí a un chico, mas grande que yo, me pareció atractivo, trate de llamar su atención y comencé a beber, tome demasiado, y el … -dijo quebrando en llanto, el corazón de Ash latía fuertemente, su respiración se acelero podía sentir como su sangre hervía sin duda entendia lo que trataba de desir, -el se aprovecho de la situación … Ben era su primo, el lo convenció de que yo lo había provocado a … - Misty no pudo seguir, Ash la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, la presiono contra su pecho como anteriormente la cabeza de ella se encontraba recostada en su pecho, lo hizo en un intento de que ella se sintiera protegida, y que el mismo no rompuera en llanto -soy un imbecil, perdóname- Misty no se contuvo mas y se soltó, corrió esta vez sin voltear a verlo, savia que si lo hacia, no podría alejarse.  
Brock salio a buscar a su amigo, lo encontró de rodillas en el suelo, todo empapado - Ash, que haces, te vas a enfermar, le puede hacer daño a tu salud-  
-mi salud no puede ponerse peor que mi alma … soy un imbecil- Brock entendió lo que Ash trataba de decir -anda vamos a casa-  
-Brock -  
-si?- dijo este ayudando a Ash a levantarse -sabes, es increíble pero … tengo miedo … creo que la perdí, la perdí Brock, tu me lo advertiste, no te escuche, y la perdí- Brock le sonrió tristemente -vamos a casa-

A la mañana siguiente Ash tenia una terrible jaqueca, y no tenia ánimos de nada, no quería comer, ni salir de su habitación, solo quería estar solo, sentado veía la hermosa mañana que era, un sol radiante, un encantador y claro cielo azul, cosa que lo deprimía aun mas, oyó que tocaban la puerta -adelante Brock- este entro con una gran cantidad de comida, traía unos huevos con jamón, y queso, además con una exquisita salsa encima, además de ensalada y unos pedazos de salchicha, un jugo de naranja y de postre un exquisito pastel de vainilla con helado encima. -Brock ya te dije que no quiero nada-  
-necesitas comer Ash, y no me pienso ir hasta que te comas todo-  
Ash tomo la comida resignado - Brock trajiste comida como para alimentar a toda una familia!- -ni te hagas que comes mas que eso, anda come ya, si no … no vas a llegar a tiempo a la universidad- -no pienso ir-  
-como que no vas a ir, Ash, tienes que … no te puedes derrumbar tienes que luchar por ella- Ash se sorprendió ya que el no recordaba muy bien todo lo ocurrido, Brock noto el desconcierto de Ash -ella te contó la verdad o no?- este asintió -si Brock ella me contó, me siento como un patán, todas las tonterías que pensé y que te dije, por eso no puedo verla mas, como tu dijiste ella merece ser feliz, y merece a un buen hombre como Gary, y no un patán como yo- - Ash … yo-  
-no … no te disculpes, dijiste la verdad, Gary es quien puede hacerla feliz- exhalo y dejo salir un poco de aire -no Ash, ese día dije eso por que estaba enojado, ni Gary ni nadie mas, puede hacer verdaderamente feliz a Misty, solamente tu puedes hacerlo y no digo esto solo por que seas mi amigo, lo digo, por que los conozco, se lo que sienten los dos por el otro, aunque lo nieguen- Ash se sonrojo -no se de que hablas-  
-si … si sabes, puedes mentirle a cualquiera, pero a mi no Ash, tu y Misty son mis mejores amigos, los quiero mucho y por eso me choca verlos así- Ash no dijo nada, no había nada que decir, Ash savia perfectamente de que hablaba Brock, y sabia que a el tenia razón jamás podría mentirle-y bien, piensas ir o no?-

Misty se sentó en la banca debajo del árbol, en la que había estado con Ash anteriormente, Misty recordó cuando Ben la había molestado y el la había defendido, Misty se encontraba demasiado distraída como para notar que tras el árbol se encontraba alguien observándola, se sentó a su lado -Ash- dijo Misty reincorporándose, bastante espantada, dio 2 pasos para irse -por que? … por que siempre huyes, no entiendo, tu no eras así Misty-  
-así como?- dijo ella, bajando la mirada -así- tomo con su mano la mejilla, y giro su rostro hacia el-mírate, la chica fuerte y valiente, se a convertido en una chica débil y quebradiza-  
-las circunstancias eran muy distintas-  
-distintas, en que aspecto-  
-antes era fuerte por que no había sentido el sufrimiento en carne propia, después de lo que paso … ya nada fue igual, ya no tengo nada … ni sueños, ni ilusiones, ni a … -se interrumpió, savia que no debía seguir rompió nuevamente en llanto Ash se molesto por eso, y le dio una cachetada, Misty se quedo muy sorprendida, el jamás le había levantado la mano -lo siento Misty … pero estoy harto, yo se que lo que te paso fue muy difícil y terrible, pero no puedes dejarte caer por eso, dices que no tienes nada, pero tienes a tus amigos, a Brock, a Casey, a Duplica, me tienes a mi- Ash se acerco lentamente a ella - y tienes a Ishijaru tu hija, o que le vas a reclamar a ella por lo que te hizo su padre?- Misty se quedo callada, sabia que el se había dado cuenta que en el fondo de su corazón, sentía cierto resentimiento en contra de la pequeña- me voy Misty, vine aquí buscando a Misty a la que viajaba a mi lado, pero la Misty que yo conocí, no me había dado cuenta que se perdió … por que la que yo conocí no rompía en llanto por nadie, era entusiasta y sabia lo que quería, en ti solo a quedado el reflejo de ella y aunque ciertamente, la Misty de ahora es mucho mas hermosa, yo prefiero a la otra, de la que me en …- Misty sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, una leve esperanza nació de nuevo en su alma, tal vez por fin le diría que la quería mucho mas que una amiga y que talvez la am … -no tiene caso, lo que sentía por aquella niña ingenua se ha ido igual que ella, será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas importantes que hacer- la ilusión de ella se evaporo tan rápido, ella deseaba que hubiese dicho lo que sentía por ella, pero savia que ya no importaba, por que lo sentía por una chica que ya no existía -una cosa mas- dijo dándole la espalda -creí que eras mas fuerte, al menos la Misty a la que yo quise tanto parecía serlo- después de esto se alejo Misty se quedo atónita, no podía creer lo que Ash había dicho, le había dicho que la quería, volvió a sentir alegría, pero a la vez la entristeció, ya que el había dicho que quería a la Misty que el había conocido, pero ella estaba totalmente segura que ya no existía mas.  
Al llegar a su casa, Ishijaru alzo los brazos para que la cargase, pero esta no se dio cuenta estaba demasiado entrada en sus pensamientos como para notarlo y la dejo ahí con las manos alzadas, la niña entristeció terriblemente, Casey observo todo, y se acerco a ella -que ahora también te vas a desquitar con ella?- Misty se quedo callada, no sabia de lo que estaba hablando, pero estaba segura de que tenia razón -lo siento, si hice algo malo, no me di cuenta de …- -es que ese es el problema Misty, nunca te das cuenta de lo que haces, pero lástima Misty, y a ella es a quien le haces mas daño, que no te das cuenta, se perfectamente que lo que te paso fue muy feo, y que arruino tus planes, pero tienes una gran razón para superarlo, ella no tiene la culpa sabes-  
-lo se-  
-pues parece que no- Casey tomo a la niña y se adentro a la sala, mientras Misty trataba de contener el llanto, después de mucho pensarlo, ella también se metió a la sala -tienes toda la razón Casey, ella es lo mas importante en mi vida, y voy a hacerla completamente feliz, todo lo que yo pueda- Casey no la miro, pero asintió con la cabeza -por eso voy a seguir con lo de mi boda con Gary- Casey se giro hacia ella y dejo caer la vasija llena de comida -Misty entendiste todo mal, no debes ver la felicidad de ella por sobre la tuya- pero ella le negó con la cabeza -ya tome mi decisión, Gary y yo nos casaremos, así ella tendrá la familia que quiere y … al padre que ella quiere- Misty tomo a la niña y se la llevo a su cuarto, mientras la joven de pelo azul se quedo con una mirada de preocupación a Misty, se dio cuenta que sus palabras solo alteraron mas el problema, y tenia que solucionarlo.

-hola? Que haces por aquí, le paso algo a Misty?- dijo Brock -es lo que vengo a evitar- dijo una chica con una pañoleta en la cabeza y lentes oscuros, andaba vestida de amarillo Brock no comprendió lo que había dicho la chica, pero le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba Ash.  
-Casey!- dijo Ash sorprendido de la repentina y sorpresiva visita de la chica que se había quitado ya la pañoleta y las gafas -Ash vengo a hablarte de -  
-vienes a hablarme de Misty?- la chica se sorprendió un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza -que paso con ella?- le contó lo ocurrido -entonces va a seguir con lo de la boda, a pesar de que no lo ama … y bueno por que me lo dices - dijo este tratando de disimular, Casey se sorprendió de la reacción de Ash -como, que porque te lo digo, Ash es obvio, si te lo digo es por que ustedes dos …- fue interrumpida -entre nosotros no hay nada … ni siquiera amistad-  
-que, ósea no entiendo, por que dices eso-  
-ella así lo desea Casey, ella me lo dio a entender, lo que hubo entre nosotros y lo que pudo haber, ella lo destruyo-  
-por que-  
-por que ella se olvido de mi, ya construyo un futuro, y lo construyo sin mi, y yo respetare su decisión- dijo soltando un poco de aire -Misty esta muy confundida, pero yo se que no siente nada por Gary, solo cariño de amigos-  
-así, y entonces por que se va a casar con el- dijo Ash en un tono bastante irritado -por Ishijaru-  
-que?- Ash se giro a verla -por Ishijaru-  
-y ella que tiene ver en esto-  
-todo, cuando Misty se entero que tu eras el profesor, comenzó a dudar sobre el compromiso con Gary no quería jugar con los sentimientos de el, y ni me digas que no sabes por que, bueno Misty estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero Ishijaru dijo que estaba feliz de que iba tener a Gary como padre, eso la confundió mucho y dijo si, cuando en su mente quería decir que no, y bueno después de lo que te conté, ella a decidido hacer feliz a Ishijaru sin importarle ella misma- Ash puso su mano en la sien, sus ojos mostraban confusión y tristeza -después de esto, te atreves a preguntarme por que te lo digo?- sin embargo el no respondió, Casey se acomodo la pañoleta y se puso los lentes negros - adiós Ash, espero por primera sigan a su corazón y no a sus duras cabezas-

Ash no dejaba de darle vueltas en su dura cabeza a las palabras de Casey, le era increíble el que ella se casara con Gary sin amarlo, y peor aun para complacer a su hija, por quien ella había admitido tenerle un poco de rencor, Ash sabia que Misty lo hacia por que a pesar de todo amaba a su hija, Ash comenzó a caminar sin rumbo durante horas, hasta que se dio cuenta a donde había parado -pero si es … un río … pero no es cualquiera es el río donde conocí a Misty- FLASHBACK Misty se encontraba pescando, cuando sintió que algo tiraba de la cuerda, la alzo con todas sus fuerzas, -pero si es un chico … ah y un pikachu- Misty se acerco a ellos -estas bien?- -si creo que si- respondió Ash -no tu … el pikachu-

Ash miro el río con nostalgia, lo observo de extremo a extremo, entonces noto una pequeña figura, su corazón se acelero drásticamente, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era una chica pelirroja, bastante bonita sentada en el rio, esa chica era nada mas y nada menos que Misty -Misty- la chica se sobresalto, y se reincorporo rápidamente -Ash, no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo ella sin siquiera voltear averlo, observaba el río, -acabo de llegar, estaba caminando sin rumbo, y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba aquí- Ash también miraba el río, ambos trataban de evitar que sus ojos se conectaran -a mi me paso lo mismo- Ash volteo a verla desconcertado, entonces recordó las palabras de Casey, y el por que había estado caminando sin rumbo, se volvió nuevamente al río -Misty, yo-  
-me caso en 1 mes- dijo esta tratando de evitar que el dijera algo, Ash levanto la mirada llena de confusión -por que? … dime por que te casas?… amas a Gary?- Misty se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba que el dijera algo después de lo que ella había dicho, y mucho menos que le preguntara si amaba a Gary -es un buen chico- -eso no fue lo que te pregunte- Ash se acerco lentamente a ella -responde amas a Gary, si o no-  
Misty no sabia que hacer, no podía decir que no lo amaba ya que acababa de decir que se casaría con el, pero tampoco podía mentir -lo quiero mucho-  
-pero no lo amas?- Misty se molesto -bueno eso a ti que …- Misty se interrumpió, al ver que Ash se le acercaba cada vez mas, hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, el corazón de Misty parecía que iba a salirse de control, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y su mirada estaba evidentemente perdida en los ojos de Ash, que estaba igual que ella -no lo amas- Misty con la respiración acelerada, lo empujo -tu que sabes?- protesto alejándolo con sus brazos, este la sujeto, tomo con sus grandes manos su rostro mientras la chica se veía evidentemente confundida de la proximidad de sus labios, Ash noto la confusion de ella con los cambios de luz de su iris -solo lo se- entonces la beso, Misty pareció congelarse unos segundos, pero rápidamente contesto al acto, su beso se prolongo durante segundos, o quizás minutos, se besaban con tal pasión en cada beso, como si fuera el ultimo beso que fueran a dar en su vida, su respiración era agitada, parecía se quedarían sin aliento. Misty volvió en si, y se aparto de el.

-no te cases Misty- suplico Ash -Ash, yo …- Ash tomo la mano de ella y la volvió a acercar a el -no lo amas, no te cases, no te hagas esto, no nos lo hagas- Misty observaba los ojos de Ash, dejo salir una lagrima -es que tu no entiendes Ash- tomo nuevamente con sus manos el rostro de la chica -no entiendo que? … que te vas a casar por un capricho de tu hija, a un a costa de que vivas infelizmente igual que Gary, por que Gary no es un tarado, se que siempre digo que lo es, pero la realidad es que es muy inteligente y se va terminar dando cuenta, que estas con el por que tu hija te lo pidió- Misty se sorprendió -pero como? -  
-como se, eso no importa, lo que importa es que tu no lo amas, solo van a sufrir los tres- Ash apretó la mano de ella y la puso en su pecho -sin contar que me destruirás … destruirás mi alma y mi corazón- el le negó con la cabeza -no lo hagas por favor, yo te …- Misty no pudo contenerse mas se soltó y corrió apartándose de el.  
-no lo digas, no lo digas por favor Ash, no puedo, perdóname, debo -  
-no … no debes- dijo una voz extraña, ambos buscaron de donde provenía la voz, por fin de las plantas salio un joven apuesto de pelo castaño, con una niña en brazos -Gary- dijo Misty exaltada -desde cuando estas ahí-  
-eso no importa Misty … lo que importa es que estuve en el momento indicado para saber lo que sientes … o mas bien lo que no sientes por mi- dijo volviéndose a Ash -Gary yo -  
-no Ash, no me tienes que explicar nada, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo , no soy un tarado, ahora si me disculpan … tengo una boda que cancelar- se giro, dejo a la niña sobre el suelo -te portas bien Ishijaru- la niña se abrazo a el llorando -no te vallas, no quieru otro papi, además ese tipo esta muy feo, y se ve que es un tonto- Gary peino el cabello de la niña, se río y le guiñó el ojo -estoy de acuerdo con eso- Ash hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero se volvió a el, savia que estaba destrozado -pero … no importa lo que pase Ishi, tu siempre serás mi princesita marina, y tu mama siempre será la princesa mas hermosa que allá conocido jamás- dijo volviéndose a verla -Gary espera- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada -basta Misty, no me la pongas mas difícil … después de todo yo siempre lo supe, solo me cree falsas esperanzas de algo que jamás podría ser, por eso te pido que no me lastimes mas, no me busques … al menos no por ahora-  
-adonde piensas ir?- -no lo se Ash, volveré a viajar- Gary comenzó a alejarse del lugar -solo les pido que sean muy felices- ambos se sorprendieron, Gary se giro asía ellos con una triste sonrisa -y si la haces sufrir, me las pagas ketchum-

Después de que Gary se alejo, Ash tomo la mano de Misty -Ash- se volvió asía el -te lo dije el no es ningún tonto- Misty comenzó a sollozar -Ash, yo … no soy la misma que tu conociste, ya no soy valiente, ni soy …- Misty se vio interrumpido por los labios de Ash, la beso con pasión, pero mas con ternura, se reincorporo -eres la misma, tienes el mismo corazón de esa niña noble que me conquisto, y la prueba es lo que pensabas hacer por tu hija, aun a pesar de tu felicidad, y eres valiente por que sobreviviste a lo que te paso, y no solo eso enfrentaste todo por tu hija, el dolor que te causaba el saber el fruto de lo que había sido, los chismes que se rodearon a tu alrededor, y enfrentaste tu pasado, sabiendo que este o te podía destruir o podía sanar tus heridas, espero pase lo segundo- Misty no soporto mas y se abrazo a el, sus manos rodearon el cuerpo de el, y su cabeza se recostó en su pecho, el coloco sus manos tras la espalda de ella -Misty- ella se reincorporo y lo miro a los ojos -quiero terminar de decirte algo-  
-que Ash-  
-te amo- Misty lo volvió a abrazar un tono rosáceo se noto en sus mejillas -lo se … yo también te amo Ash- Ash coloco su mano en la cintura de ella y la otra acaricio sus mejillas -eres la mujer mas inmadura que haya visto en mi vida-  
-y tu el hombre mas arrogante que yo haya conocido- hubo una gran carcajada -mami- dijo la niña abrazándose al pie de Misty Misty la tomo en sus brazos y la alzo -mira Ishi el es Ash ketchum, te acuerdas que te platique de el-  
-si, mami, pero esta muy feo- Misty se río, -si tal vez si Ishi- dijo muriéndose de risa Ash la miro con rostro no muy convencido de su comentario -pero yo lo amo Ishi, y el es una gran persona, y necesito saber que piensas de el- dijo ella soltando un poco de aire -si tu lo quieres esta bien mami pero esta muy feo …- -Ishi basta con eso no seas grosera-  
- le dejo de decir así … si me pometes algu-  
-que?- dijo Misty desconcertada -pometeme que no volvelas a llorar … no me gusta … siento que yo tengo la culpa de tus lagrimas- Misty se abrazo fuertemente a ella -perdóname Ishi … te prometo que no volveré a llorar-

-hola peque, yo soy Ash, amo a tu mami, y quiero pedirte permiso, para pedirle que se case conmigo- Misty se giro rápidamente a el -Ash-  
-puedo Ishijaru-  
-depende-  
-de que-  
-quieres a mi mami?- Ash acaricio la mejilla de la niña -con toda mi alma- la niña le sonrió -entonces si, te doy permiso de que te cases con ella- ambos se rieron -y tu que me dices Misty … aceptas?- asintió con la cabeza -si Ash acepto-  
-mi mami tiene nuevo novio, debo contarle a Casey-  
-Casey, lo olvide dije que solo tomaría un poco de aire y regresaría a preparar la cena-  
-cocinas?- dijo Ash desconcertado -bueno no … pero la obligue … digo convencí de que me lo permitiera-  
Llegando a la casa de Misty, abrió la puerta y se sorprendieron de que estaban todos ahí celebrando algo, Brock coqueteando con todas las mujeres de la fiesta, Tracy, Daysy y las otras 2 hermanas de Misty, Rudy, Duplica, Richie, la enfermera Joy de ciudad verde, el profesor Oak y la madre de Ash (que se encontraba en el extranjero, viajando con el profesor Oak, que P.D. Ya se habían casado secretamente y pensaban anunciárselo después a todos), y la inconfundible Casey -que es todo esto?- pregunto Ash a Misty -no tengo idea-  
-fue idea de Gary- Misty se volvió -Casey-  
-el me contó todo … y dijo que seria buena idea que lo sorprendiéramos, con una fiesta-  
-Gary- Misty se preocupo y entristeció -estará bien Misty- dijo Ash -lo conozco … y se que estará bien- Misty asintió con la cabeza -ya me entere felicidades!- dijo Richie, mientras que todos se acercaban a felicitarlos, solo Duplica se quedo observando desde lejos -sientes algo por Ash, no es así?- -Casey! Me espantaste! … no te equivocas yo -  
-por favor he estado tanto tiempo con enamorados que se niegan que ya hasta los huelo, a mi no me engañas-  
-pues si Casey, siento algo por Ash, pero me hace feliz el saber que por fin estará con la persona que mas ama en el mundo-  
-Duplica … si supieras cuantos están así por ellos- ella no entendió lo que trataba de decir, pero lo que ella se refería a Gary, que había hecho todo para que se juntaran, el puso a propósito a Ash en el grupo de ella, le había ordenado a todos que no le dijeran el nombre del profesor a Misty, y lo mismo a Ash con ella, quería que se volvieran a conocer sin nombres y así ver si seguían sintiendo algo por el otro, después le pidió a Brock que le diera indirectas de la verdad a Ash, pero que no se lo dijera, ya que era deber de Misty hacerlo, como Misty no rompía su compromiso llego a creer que ya lo había olvidado, pero ese día siguió a Misty, quien solo salía a caminar, pero termino llegando al rió, se sentó y después de unos minutos Ash llego y ocurrió todo su ilusión se vio rota igual que su corazón -he?- -no nada duplica … no es nada-  
Después de la fiesta Misty y Ash anunciaron que se casarían en unos cuantos meses, Duplica salio de ciudad paleta y se topo con un joven de pelo castaño, le pareció bastante apuesto, y como era súper lanzada lo invito a salir, adivinen quien era, Casey y Richie se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y Casey agradeció que Misty llegara tarde y no cocinara.

Un par de meses después Misty y Ash se juraron amor eterno, Ash le dio su apellido a Ishijaru pero llamándose siempre Ishijaru Waterflower Ketchum, Casey y Richie se hicieron novios, Tracy y Daysy se casaron, Brock se enamoro perdidamente de una de las hermanas de Misty, una hermosa joven de pelo rosa llamada lily (creo que ese es su nombre)le pidió matrimonio y esta acepto, la otra hermana conoció a Rudy y se enamoraron, Duplica apareció en la boda de Ash al lado de Gary, anunciaron que estaban comprometidos también, y le pidieron a Ash y a Misty que fueran sus padrinos de boda a lo que ellos aceptaron con mucho gusto. Ishijaru dejo de decirle feo a Ash por petición de Gary, aunque le decía que opinaba lo mismo, Misty le pidió a Gary que fuera siempre el padrino de su hija, el acepto, amaba a esa niña y había olvidado por completo a Misty gracias al loco humor de Duplica, y duplica igual estaba perdidamente enamorada de el. 


End file.
